


Sense of Adventure

by starlightened



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Silver Shroud - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and MacCready come across the Silver Shroud costume while scavenging for loot at Hubris Comics. Nora gets some naughty ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FKM. The prompt was so fun, I couldn't say no. So here it is, more RJ MacCready smut for you all with some silliness and some roleplaying. Enjoy!

“I’m not doing that.”

Nora pouted. “Come on, RJ. Where’s your sense of fun? Of adventure?”

MacCready’s left eyebrow flew up so high it nearly knocked the hat off his head. What Nora was proposing was…strange, to say the least. “You and I literally take out hoards of super mutants, ghouls, raiders and mirelurks on a daily basis, and this is what you consider adventurous?”

She let out a chuckle. MacCready felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He knew what that laugh meant. That little laugh of hers meant trouble. “Yeah, but this is more fun.”

They had just cleared Hubris Comics of about a dozen raiders that were holed up in there in search for any salvageable scraps and ammo. Once they were sure they’d cleared the building of any enemies, they made their way to the top floor. MacCready was too busy freaking out over finding Grognak’s axe to notice the way Nora was eyeing the mannequin in the far corner.

And there they were, MacCready’s eyes fixed on it now, trying to steady his breathing as Nora pressed the length of her body against his tantalizingly, running her fingers just inside the belt line of his pants. MacCready let Nora’s proposal go back and forth for a few seconds before sighing.

“Okay, fine.”

She squealed and clapped. “This’ll be fun,” she promised, pecking him on the corner of the mouth. “Sit here and wait.” She pushed him down on his shoulders so that he was sitting on the floor, his legs splayed in front of him. “And close your eyes,” she called as she skipped over to the mannequin.

MacCready sighed again, this time with a smile, and covered his eyes with his hands. He heard the sound of Nora shuffling, of her taking off her leather armour and fabric falling to the floor.

“Okay,” she called. “Open your eyes.”

MacCready lifted his hands off and blinked a few times at the sight before him. 

It was Nora, dressed as the Silver Shroud. She had the fedora on her head, slightly askew, the scarf loosely hanging over her shoulders, but what made his breath catch in his throat was the very obvious fact that she was not wearing a stitch of clothing underneath that dark grey coat.

“I…” MacCready gulped, the dryness of his throat stinging as he tried to regain his composure. “You look…”

“Like what you see, civilian?” she smirked, slowly undoing her belt and toying with the buttons at the top of the coat. “The Silver Shroud is here to save you.”

Of course, he would have to play the damsel in distress. Nothing new. 

“Oh yes, please save me,” he played along, unable to keep his laughter down as she took her time, approaching him slowly.

“I saw that you were injected with a deadly venom,” she said, that smirk never leaving her face. She was right by his feet now. She dropped onto all fours and began crawling up his lap, the angle giving MacCready a generous view of her bare breasts as she began unzipping his fly. “I’ll just have to suck the venom out.”

MacCready let out a breathless laugh as she palmed his erect length through his underwear. She freed his stiffened cock and ran the flat of her tongue against it from base to tip, her eyes never leaving his. He shuddered as her tongue circled his head, teasing him ever so slightly with each swipe.

“F-Fuck,” he stuttered as her mouth closed over him and she took him as deep as she could on the first try. MacCready wasn’t small by any means, and managing to get all of him down her throat was always something Nora prided herself in. 

She continued to fuck him with her mouth, his moans growing louder and louder. He wanted to reach his hands and stroke them through her dark, beautiful hair, but she was wearing that god damned hat. So he instead propped himself up on his elbows and lolled his head back, feeling that familiar heat rising throughout his body.

“Nora, I’m gonna come,” he warned, panting. He looked down at her and locked eyes with hers. She stared back at him, almost challengingly, and hollowed out her cheeks even more to apply more suction to his cock. That was when he lost it.

MacCready let out a guttural moan as his orgasm burst from his body and into Nora’s mouth. She swallowed it all, releasing his dick from her mouth with a moist _pop_ , and licked up a few stray beads of cum that were squeezing their way out of the tip like it was the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted.

Nora removed the scarf from around her shoulders and used it almost like a lasso, flipping it over MacCready’s shoulders and tugging him towards her. “You’re welcome, citizen,” she grinned, kissing him deeply. When her tongue invaded his mouth, he let out a growl. As much as he liked having her in charge, he wanted a turn.

He made quick work of the coat and finished undoing the buttons, exposing her bare body to him. The fedora was knocked off her head as they fumbled with the rest of MacCready’s clothes, trying to get as naked as possible without their mouths leaving each other.

“Silver Shroud,” MacCready grunted, low and husky. “It’s time this civilian give you a proper thank-you.”

Nora was about to make a quirky comeback when, without warning, MacCready traveled south at lightning speed and dove his tongue into her slick core. The words that she had been trying to say earlier disappeared at the tip of her tongue, and instead were replaced by breathless moans of his name and a chorus of _oh god oh god oh god_.

He was _so good_ at this. And he knew it. He threw Nora’s legs over his shoulders as she involuntarily bucked her hips further onto his mouth as he happily ate her out. His tongue drew little pictures on her clit as his hands firmly grasped her hips to keep her in place.

When she felt two of his fingers invading her tight core, she could feel herself starting to unravel. He inserted a third finger and started pumping them in and out slowly, her mouth falling open as her small cries pierced the air.

MacCready smirked and curled his fingers inside her, and then furiously began working her g-spot as his mouth clamped over her clit and sucked _hard_ , and it was all too much. Nora screamed, her shoulders the only part of her body actually anchored to the ground, as a bolt of electricity split her in two. She felt as if her body wasn’t her own for a second, like she was floating in the airwaves above, observing some really lucky woman in the throes of ecstasy.

It took her a minute to come down, but when she did, her body fully flushed, she sat up and MacCready was on her once again, stealing kisses from her swollen lips. He trailed kisses down her cheek, to the sensitive area of her neck, to her shoulder. His breath was hot on her skin as he bit down and soothed the spot with his tongue. He seemed pleased with himself at the trail of dark love bites he left in his wake as she struggled to defog her mind from the cloud that was her previous earth-shattering orgasm.

She managed to return to her senses and grabbed the discarded fedora off the floor. She gently pushed MacCready’s bare chest until he was once again propped up onto his elbows. “The Silver Shroud,” she whispered, dragging her fingernails along his sternum, down to the soft hairs at the base of his stomach, “wants you to fuck her till she screams.”

“Can’t say no to that request,” MacCready grinned, roughly grabbing at her hips. “Not when she so generously saved my life.”

“All in a day’s work for the Shroud,” she giggled as she felt the tip of his cock poking at her inner thigh. Her face went from laughter to pure bliss as she lowered herself onto him slowly as he stretched her to her limit. She’d never felt more complete than when he was inside of her. Once she’d adjusted, she started to move.

She rode him fast and hard, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air. Her head was thrown back, the fedora gone again, as she bounced up and down on MacCready’s dick.

“You feel so good,” she panted, her own hand coming up to pinch her rosy, pert nipple. She knew that MacCready liked it when she touched herself. It always got him going, and this time was no different. His clear blue eyes seemed to darken and dilate with lust as her other hand reached down to circle her clit, bringing her closer to release.

MacCready took this opportunity to abruptly roll them over, a squeak emerging from her lips, as his full weight was suddenly on her. MacCready was addicted to her—addicted to the sounds she was making as he pummelled into her, to the feeling of her body pressed against his, to the way her hand gently came up to caress his cheek in a tender, loving embrace, to how it felt to be inside of her—like he couldn’t live a single day without her. He couldn’t even remember what life had been like before her anymore. He would definitely not be naked inside of a comic book store though, that was for sure.

Her mouth on his returned him to reality. She clawed at his back, her breathing ragged as the two of them shared the oxygen in the room. 

A particularly hard thrust had her seeing stars. “Fuck, yes, RJ,” she moaned, breaking character. “Harder.”

He buried his face into her neck and rolled his hips just so, thrusting in and out of her at breakneck speed. He was sure he was about to fuck a hole through the floor when Nora’s back arched, signalling that she was close. He felt her hand squeeze between them, furiously working her clit as he fucked her as deep and as hard as he could. 

As she came to her climax, he clamped his mouth over hers, swallowing her moans of pleasure as she shook and writhed under his lean, powerful body. As the walls of her pussy clamped around him, he let go as well, but pulled out at the last second, spilling his seed in hot squirts onto the fabric of the coat.

He rolled off of her so they were lying on the floor on their backs, bodies spent and coated in sweat, trying to come back down to Earth.

Nora put a hand over her face and started to laugh. “I can’t believe we actually did that.”

“Me neither,” MacCready admitted. “I can’t believe I actually _enjoyed_ that.”

Nora turned to him and grinned. “Silver Shroud saves the day once again!”

“Oh my god, shut up,” MacCready groaned, but turned to place a playful kiss on her cheek. “I also can’t believe I came onto the coat. Gross.”

Nora burst out laughing. “You gonna clean that up?”

MacCready let out a whine. “Do I have to?”

“What if someone else wears it?” Nora challenged, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “What if _you_ wear it next time?”

“Hey, hey,” MacCready waved a hand at her. “Let me enjoy the after glow first before we get back into all that again.”

She chuckled and then just took a few seconds to look at him. He was so handsome, so perfect. She hadn’t expected to fall this hard for someone nearly ten years her junior, but growing up in the Wasteland made every year that passed seem more like five. She felt sorry that his childhood had been taken away so early, that he’d already had to suffer the loss of his wife and having to leave his son behind. But the MacCready she had fallen in love with had to have lived through those experiences, or else who knows if their paths would have even crossed.

MacCready caught her staring.

“What? Got something on my face?”

She simply smiled. “I love you, you big dork.”

He smiled back, one that reached all the way up to his eyes. “I love you too.” They shared a chaste kiss, but one that held so many promises within it. It made Nora weak in the knees, which made being on the floor somewhat advantageous.

They eventually got up and started getting dressed again, collecting Nora’s armour and vault suit that had been discarded for the costume.

As she zipped up the suit and re-buckled her armour, she heard MacCready huff from the other side of the room, purposely loud enough for her to hear, “Me, a big dork. Coming from the one who literally just had sex in the Silver Shroud costume.”

Nora giggled and dramatically blew MacCready a kiss. When he thought she wasn’t looking, he pretended to catch it in the air and put it in his pocket. She shook her head, dark waves bouncing around her shoulders.

“Dork.”


End file.
